Ultharon the Mighty
"See this as an honor. You will be the first Shinigami to face a Gran Vasto Lorde in three thousand years, and if luck shines on my path, you won't be the last." ''-Ultharon to Soifon, before the two engage in battle. Ultharon the Mighty is a Gran Vasto Lorde, a hollow born with an unusually high spiritual pressure. Older than both Yamamoto and the Central 46, and said to hold power equal to that of the top three former espada, he had once attempted to invade Soul Society nearly three-thousand years ago, but failed and was sealed away by one of the surviving captains of that era. He is the central antagonist of the Wrath of the Archdemon arc and the Wrath of the Archdemon arc preview, either of which have yet to be published. The events and quotes depicted in the following are part of the WotA preview. Appearance ''"I can't get the eyes out of my head, god those eyes....." ''- Soifon, in the infirmary after her defeat by the hands of Ultharon. Ultharon is a monstrous humanoid shaped hollow with a muscular build, along with darkish green skin that is covered with bone like armor pieces. He has piercing yellow eyes on both his head and on his chest and shoulder plates. He has a long black tail that he often morphs into a sword. He is also very tall, standing nearly a foot higher than Sajin. Personality ''"I swear, she did everything she could to protect your mother from harm. I was merciful back then, I let your mother escape with her life. As for your grandmother, well, her skull made an excellent trophy." -Ultharon, joking about murdering Soifon's grandmother. Ultharon is crazed, murderous, and determined to succeed. He is very casual about fighting, and takes his time when killing an opponent. He also employs various psychological warfare techniques, such as joking about mudering Soifons grand-mother, which angers Soifon and causes her to attack Ultharon in a rage. Despite this, he is considered a hero amoung hollows, as many of them are drawn to his tomb when the last of the six seals on said tomb prepares to break. A harrowing example of Ultharon's cruelty towards Soul Reapers is when Soifon and a large division of the stealth force met him in Hueco Mundo. He easily dispatches all but Soifon and Omaeda, who were then forced to battle the monster. Nearly an hour into the fight, Soifon gets pinned to the ground by a falling rock from a collapsing building, breaking her right leg. Omaeda, ignoring Ultharon for a split second, rushes over to Soifon to help her out from under the rock. Before he gets the chance to lift the rock, Ultharon hits him with his tail, knocking him to the ground. Ultharon gives him no time to recover and begins to assault Omaeda by throwing him around the battlefield and eventually impales him throught the stomach with his horns. Soifon yells and curses at Ultharon, demanding for him to cease his torturing of Omaeda. Ultharon coldly ignores her demand and continues his ruthless beating. She finally ends up desperatley begging him to spare her vice captain. Ultharon tosses Omaeda, who is barely alive, aside and walks over to Soifon. He mocks her for resorting to begging and obliderates the rock pinning her. He then tosses her Suzembachi (she had lost it when she was thrown into the building), challenging her to stop him from killing Omaeda. She unleashes all of her fury on him, even with a broken leg, yet in the end her efforts were futile, as Ultharon casually decapitates Omaeda with his sword tail. History "Who am I? I have gone by many names, The True King of Hueco Mundo, Lord of Wyrms, The Great Scourge, and my personal favorite, the Archdemon. But you, dear captain, may call me Ultharon the Mighty." -''Ultharon Unlike normal hollows, a Gran Vasto Lorde does not consume other hollows to grow in power. They are actually born with high spiritual pressures, which are usually comparable to that of a captain's. Whether this is due to genetic abnormalities or just natural selection is unknown. Many hollows revere Gran Vasto Lordes as gods and serve them very diligently. Ultharon was a stillborn infant, born to a woman from an unknown kingdom some four-thousand years ago. She died giving birth to him, but he was already dead before he even emerged. Since Ultharon was stillborn, his mothers regrets of not being able to live to raise her child, and believing that she had caused his death, actually became Ultharon's regrets as well, thus causing him to become a hollow. When he arrived in Hueco Mundo, his crying shattered one of it's buildings. One thousand years later, the hollow, calling himself "Ultharon" had grown so powerful that even Baraggan Louisenbairn grew fearful of him. He tracked Ultharon down and attempted to kill him, but Ultharon was stronger and he easily dispatched the King of Hueco Mundo, swiping him accross the face with his tail, giving him the scar on the right side of his head. Ultharon convinces Baraggan's army to join him as he was preparing to invade The human world. They agree, and follow him into a great invasion of Earth. The Gotei 13 at that time raced to stop him and a great war emerged. The exact details of the invasion are unknown as are Ultharon's reason for starting the invasion in the first place. He was somehow sealed away by one of the only surviving captains who used a special sealing spell on the behemoth known as Ultharon. The Soul Reapers originally thought that Ultharon was a demon due to his odd appearance, and his power was far greater than any other hollow that they had encountered. It took a while after the great invasion for the Soul Reapers to realize that Ultharon was actually a very powerful hollow, too powerful to be a regular Vasto Lorde. The 12th division named Ultharon's species of hollow a Gran Vasto Lorde, often nicknamed "the Archdemon". Ultharon tells Soifon that the thought of him made the Soul King shiver with fear. Though this is likely a psychologial ploy on his part to indulge Soifon in fear, which Ultharon says is the greatest weapon to ever be exploited. Wrath of the Archdemon arc ''"The Wyrm has risen." -tagline Powers and Abilities "It doesn't matter how many troopers you bring, once my eyes lay upon yours, the battle is as good as over." -''Ultharon '''Enhanced Strength: '''Ultharon is shown to be capable of amazing feats of strength, such as effortlessly lifting Omaeda nearly 4 feet from the ground. He also throws Soifon into a building with enough force to make it collapse. '''Master Hand to Hand Combat: '''As a hollow, Ultharon relies mainly on hand to hand combat to defeat his foes. He kills all 24 of the Omnisukido Corps militia troopers with just his hands. '''Unearthly Spiritual Pressure: '''The most startling aspect of Ultharon is his unusually high spiritual pressure, which is high enough to make Omaeda nearly collapse. When he is awakened in Hueco Mundo, the energy from his outburst could be felt all the way from both Soul Society and the human world, shattering all of the windows in Kakura High School and killing the dozens of hollows within his vicinity. '''Memory reading: '''Ultharon has the unique ability to watch the memories of deceased hollows. He used this to watch Ulquiorra's battle with Hollow Ichigo. '''Eraser Cero: '''Ultharon considers this his signature attack. Soifon describes it's power as being nearly twice as powerful as a Gran Rey Cero. He charges a violet sphere of energy covered in lightning out of the blades on his shoulders, and then discharges the projectile in the form of a ball, making a deep electric pulsing sound as it moves. The resulting explosion could be heard even in Soul Society. Although she managed to barely avoid the blast, Soifon was immensley shaken by the hellfire's impact. '''Bala: '''Like other hollows, Ultharon is capable of the Bala technique. He uses this against Soifon by firing it up close in her face. He intentionally misses her, revealing that he is simply warming up. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Ultharon took a blow from Soifon's '''Shunkō' energy blast up close and appeared unharmed. Soifon uses the same attack to bring down a large building on top of Ultharon and he emerges completely unfazed. Advanced Sonído: Ultharon's Sonído is shown to be far more advanced than any other hollow, being able to use it to get from Hueco Mundo to Soul Society in nearly a second. He also uses it to completley outclass Soifon and her Flash Step technique. Enhanced senses: '''Ultharon's senses are supposidly at the peak of any hollow's capability. When Soifon uses the '''Flash Step technique in order to get close to him, Ultharon apparentley knew where she would appear and backhanded her across the face. Telekinesis: '''Ultharon can lift things such as boulders with his mind. He demonstrates this when he lifts Soifon out from under the rubble after throwing her into a building. Equipment '''Dark Sword: '''Ultharon often summons a black sword to utilize in combat. The strange thing about this blade is that Ultharon seems to form it out of dust. He has only shown it once, and even then he quickly withdraws the deadly weapon, stating that he prefers to fight with his fists when he can. '''Dark Spear: '''Ultharon also uses a long, black serated spear to batte his foes. Like the sword, it appears to form out of dust when he summons it. He also uses the same spear to pin Omaeda to a wall to keep him from interupting his battle with Soifon. '''Sword Tail: '''Ultharon often morphs the end of his tail into a razor-sharp blade. Trivia *According to '''Blankslate, Ultharon's unofficial theme is "Sons of Skyrim". *'Blankslate '''likes to compare Ultharon to Megatron from the Transformers film trilogy, respectivley. Quotes *(To himself after watching the memory of Hollow Ichigo's battle with Ulquiorra) ''"This boy, this....thing, is it possibly stronger than I am? *(To Omaeda after he says that the Gotei 13 will be ready for him) "It doesn't matter what they do boy, they will '''NEVER '''be prepared for me." *(To Soifon after using 'Sonido '''to appear behind her) "''So this is the full extent of the mighty Onmitsukidō Corps Commander, what a laugh." *(To Soifon) "The only one who benifits from ones arrogance is their opponent. I gave you 5 minutes to successfully kill me and you took things slow and calm, thinking I was no true challenge. Now nearly all of your stealth force lies dead at my feet. Are all Captains this short-sighted and foolish? *(To Omaeda) "You would protect this woman from harm? After all she has done to you? Foolish, even for a Soul Reaper." *(To Soifon after killing Omaeda) "What a pity, in the end all he wanted to do was make you proud. Did he? Bah, what does it matter? Even if he did make you proud, you can't tell him now."